


Jealousy is a drug

by taechimkookie



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Clingy luyong, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Jaehyun gets advice from Johnny, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, confused jaehyun, he shouldn't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taechimkookie/pseuds/taechimkookie
Summary: Just another day of Jung Jaehyun smiling through the pain while he plans his beloved donsaeng's murder.Or when jaehyun has a not so shocking realisation
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy is a drug

Jung Jaehyun is not jealous. He feels the sudden urge to punch something real bad or maybe turn over a table throw a tantrum right there but its fine that’s just his foul temper he is 201% not jealous.

What brought this you ask?

Wong Yukhei.

Lucas

His lovely energetic, handsome and charming dongsaeng. Now don’t get him wrong he loves him to pieces like his own little brother, a proud member of their frat line.

But he just sometimes whishes that Lucas would maybe, MAYBE FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND STOP CLINGING TO HIS TAEYONG HYUNG!!

He is human after all you know he thought after so many months he would finally get a chance to spend some quality with his hyung. He was more than happy when he found out they would be on the same unit for the MAW MV.

He knows there is some invisible awkward distance between them now and he hates it he can’t even remember the last time they talked alone without a direction, their chat abandoned long ago. because he is aware how hardworking and busy his hyung is to be working overseas with SuperM and he is aware that Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung and him Taeyong’s very own comfort circle are kind of jealous cause Taeyong does not one second shuts up about his Baekhyun hyung, Taemin hyung likes that, that’s so Kai hyung but they are also very grateful because of them their leader gets to shed off of his responsibilities and be babied and taken care off without any fear like he deserves but still he can’t help but feel so.

And he knows that he should have taken some initiative to reach out first when Taeyong started getting busy and busier because schedule was never a problem for them, every time he tried he got distracted or lost his chance to over thinking he is still thinking about ways to maybe arrange some time while he gets the courage to ask his hyung sometimes to hangout just them but at the same time but he is also a fucking coward. So that just cancels his options.

Right now the MAW unit is sitting in their good old dance practice room reacting to the music video and Jaehyun is sitting their smiling through the pain, all the giggles, compliments, hugging he can feel on his right side with his peripheral vision.

He is also aware that Doyoung is also in a much similar state with the glances he is throwing at the pair and him. 

But he won’t understand because at the end of the day Doyoung is still the best friend and he lives in the room beside Taeyong as a very different bond with him so he can’t complain. But what about him he is still the favorite dongsaeng right?? Or is his spot now just taken?

He groans internally while trying to react to the mv ignoring Doyoung’s glances and the focus of his turmoil.


End file.
